the YGO gameshow
by restless-soul13
Summary: a gameshow


Joey: Hello, I'm Joey Wheeler and  I'm your host on Guess That Yu-Gi-OH! Person. In this show, two teams will go head to head to see how well they know people in Yu-Gi-Oh!. Well, let's meet our teams. The first person in team 1 is a small time girl from North Carolina. Her name is Sam.

A girl with brown hair that goes down to her elbows and brown eyes walks on stage.

Joey: Number 2 is a lawyer from Mexico. Give it up for John. 

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes walks on stage.

Joey: Number 3 is a quiet girl from New York. Let's here it for Pussy. 

A girl with neon blue hair and green eyes walks on stage.

Joey: They make up team 1. Team 2 consists of Amira, Fay and Mikia.

They walk on stage as the audience burst into applause.

Joey: Now for round one. One at a time each team will chose one player to act out a person form Yu-Gi-Oh!. But you can not give out any vital information, like saying the persons name or other really obvious things. Team 1 will go first.

Pussy: I'll go.

She walked to get a card from Joey. Looks at card and scratches her head.

Pussy: I think I know who this is.

Joey: O.K. 60 seconds on the clock and go!

Pussy: I'm the best duelist in the world? I'm hungry all the time? I think? Um?

John: Duo Maxwell?  

Pussy: No. 

Joey: 40 seconds.

Pussy: Um. I ride a motorcycle? No. that was the other guy. Um.

Joey: 20 seconds. 

Pussy: Umm. Ummm. My yaoi match is the short guy.

Sam: Yami Yugi?

Buzzer!!!!!!!

Joey: I'm sorry. You didn't get it. Please tell the audience who you are.

Pussy: Some guy name Joey Wheeler. Who ever he is.

Everyone but team 1 sweatdrops.

Joey: Team 2 Your up.

Mikia stands up.

Mikia: I'll do it.

She walks over to Joey, pats him on the back and takes her card. Reads and smiles evilly.

Joey: 60 seconds and. Go!

Mikia: I will strip the pharaoh of his power. Then his clothes.

Fay and Amira: MARIK!!!!!

Marik in audience: That's not funny.  

Joey: Good job team 2. now it's your turn team 1. 

Sam stands up.

Sam: My turn.

She gets the card from Joey.

Joey: 60 second. GO!!!!!!!!!

Sam: I eat. Umm. I don't have a millennium item. I'm handsome?

John: Duo Maxwell !!!!!

Sam: No. Umm. I'm a guy. I'm not short.

Pussy: Yugi!!!

Sam: No.

Joey:10 seconds.

Sam: Eppp.

Buzzer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!         

Joey: Who are you?

Sam: Mai Valentine.

Everyone sweatdrops.

Joey: Who's next team 2?

Fay stand and gets her card.

Fay: I'll have fun with this one.

Joey: GO!!!!

Fay walks to Yugi in the audience and starts to snuggle.

Fay: Can I please see Yami so I can tell him one of my stupid friendship speeches that no one care about, and after that, we can make love, because I'm a pretty ballerina. 

Mikia and Amira: TEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fay: Yep!

Fay continues to snuggle with Yugi.

Joey: Good job Fay. Now it's your turn John.

John walks up to Joey and gets his card.

Joey: Go.

John: I'm nothing like Duo Maxwell. In fact, I'm stuck up, rich and conceded.

Sam: Seto Kaiba!

John: Duh. Who else would it be.

Mikia grabs her staff from behind her back and smacks John hard with it.

John: *.*

Amira gets a card from Joey. 

Joey: GO!!!!!!!!!!

Amira: I have the most annoying VA in the world and I never go anywhere without my boyfriend.

Fay and Mikia: Weevil!

Weevil from somewhere in the audience: I can't believe you told them about us Rex.

Rex Raptor: I didn't.

Weevil: Why did I agree to be your boyfriend?

Rex Raptor: Because I turn you on.

Weevil and Rex start having graphic sex in the isle. Pegasus watches with interest.

Joey: Um, that was round one. Stay turned for round two, after this commercial break.

Joey: We're back!!! Now on to round 2. In this round, Each team will be given a person, and they have to say a quote. 

Fay walks and joins her team. Weevil, Rex and Pegasus are having sex really close to the stage.

Joey: O.K. team 2, Your person is Seto Kaiba.

Mikia: Why don't you try dueling somebody you can actually beat? Like an infant....Or a monkey.

Joey: -.- Team 1, Marik.

John: Sinigami is back from hell!

Duo fangirls go nuts.

Joey: I'm sorry. That is not correct.  Team 2, Bakura.

Amira: I am a thief and a stealer of souls. Bawhaha!

Joey: correct. Team 1, Tea. 

Sam: Hello.

Everyone sweatdrops.

Joey: I guess that's correct. Team 2, Mokuba   

Fay: Big brother, your here your here.

Team 2 cringes.

Joey: correct. Team 1 Yugi.

Pussy: If I wasn't taken, I was be making love to my Pussy.

Everyone except Pussy sweatdrops.

Joey: I'm sorry, no. Now we will move on to a question and answer thingamajig. People from the audience will ask the teams questions. O.K., anyone have a question?

Random fan girl: I do!

Joey walks up to the girl and give her the mic.

Random fan girl: I was wondering if Seto moans when he's making love?

Everyone except Mikia and Random fan girl sweatdrops.   

Mikia: No, but he purrs sometimes.

Seto from backstage: Mikia, that's really personal. They didn't need to know that.

Mikia: How about we show them then?

Everyone except Mikia sweatdrops.

Tristan raises his hand. Joey walks over and gives him the mic.

Tristan: Dose anyone think I'm cute?

Everyone except Tristan: No!  

Mai: I have a question! 

Joey gives the mic to Mai

Mai: if a girl loved a guy, what should she do?

Fay: Hold him tight and never let him go.

Mai grabs Joey and run outside.

Mokuba runs on stage with Joey's mic.

Mokuba: Hello welcome to Who's Line Is It Anyway! The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter just like…um…

Fay: Tea!

Mokuba: yes, just like Tea. Because team 2 won in that last show, they will be playing along with today's special guest. Let's give it up for BAKURA!!!!!!!!!

Bakura fangirls go nuts.

Bakura walks on stage and sit in the chair next to Amira, who drags him offstage so they can be alone.

Mokuba: Well, I guess we need two other people. So please come down, Yugi and Vannen!

Yugi and Vannen slowly walk down, stepping over Weevil, Rex, Pegasus, and Panik.

 Mokuba: O.K. our first game is senses from a hat! And our first sense is 'Thing you should not do or say on the first date with a quiet girl.'

Vannen drags Mikia out to the middle of the stage. Grabs her hand as the pretend to walk.

Vannen: Are you wearing a thong?

Laughter.

Mikia snuggles closer to Vannen.

Mikia: not for long.

Laughter.

Walks off stage.

Mokuba: 'What Mokuba really meant when he said big brother your here your here' Ummm we're not gonna do that one.' What Kiko would do if she could do anything?'

Everyone looks at Fay, who lets Kiko take over.

Kiko: Foursome…… in the Shadow realm…… with a tenical plant…. Yep.

Everyone slowly sweatdrops. Kiko lets Fay take over.

Mokuba: Foursome? I'll ask Seto when I get home. Our next game is let's make a date. Vannen will be the host and the three contestant will have very um.. odd quirks. Let the game begin. *Fay, Mikia, and Yugi read their envelopes. They sit on the stools**.***

Vannen: Ok. Contestant number 1, if I was a dessert, what would you pour on me? 

Yugi is staring at Fay. Pretends not to notice Vannen.

Vannen: Contestant number 1?

Yugi: What? Oh. I guess I'd pour chocolate.

Vannen: Contestant number 2, same question.

Fay: What was the question?

Vannen: if I was a dessert, what would you pour on me?

Fay puts her head in her hands and pretends to cry. 

Fay: I'm so happy I'm your friend, because friendship is very important to me. Don't let these tears fool you, I've never felt stronger.  

Fay put her head up and smiled.

Fay: sparkle, sparkle, breast shot. …. Now I'm ganna DANCE!!

Fay stands up and starts to dance VERY badly. Yugi starts to drool. 

Vannen: sweatdrop. Number 3?

Mikia: I would pour your own semen on you. Then I would slowly stab you to death. I would quickly tare your eyes out of their socket and lick them clean. Then I would remove all you clothing and fuck you. I will complete my task my gnawing on your flesh until there is nothing left. Then I would use your bone to make my house. That's what I would do.

Mokuba: I feel sick. 

Vannen: cont-

Yugi stand, grabs Fay and throws her into a passionate kiss. Then they slowly parted. 

Yugi: I love you. I am your biggest fan. 

Fay: At least we have our friendship. 

Mikia: And when that ends, I'll fuck you both at the same time.

BUZZZZZZEERRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mokuba: Umm. Vannen, who are these people?

Vannen: Yugi is a Tea fanboy?

Yugi: yep.

Vannen: Fay is Tea.

Fay nods.

Vannen: and Mikia is my sister.

Mikia: actually, I'm a sadistic psychopath but what's the difference?

Laughter.

Mokuba: O.K. now we'll do the Hoedown!!! Something you really love.  Any suggestion?

Mako: They used to call me make out tsunami in high school.

Mako, Pegasus, Rex Raptor, Weevil, Croquet, Espa Roba, his younger brothers, Wufie, Heero, Naroku, Tristan, and Kuawbarwa are all having very very very graphic sex, very close to Mokuba. Mikia takes out all the condoms she has in her pocket and throws them at the 'blob'.

Mokuba: Umm. Any suggestion?

RFG: I love you Mokuba.

Mokuba blushes.

Mokuba: umm.. thank you?

Someone: SEX!!!!!

Mokuba: OK. The s-e-x hoedown.

The music stared up.

Fay: 

Sex is really good

Sex is really fun

But sex got kinda boring 

so I thought about a gun.

There was only one thing

That made this system fail.

When I pulled up that gun

Yugi got really pale.

Laughter

Mikia: 

For me sex was interesting

On the very first time.

Cause I saw something

That really blew my mind.

When I saw it

I started to fiddle. 

Because Seto Kaiba 

Is really really little.

Laughter

Yugi:

Umm.

Fay walked over to Yugi and put her arms around him.

Fay:

My little angel 

Is really very bad.

At not being innocent

Or being really mad.

I want to say something

But please excuse the pun.

My little Yugi.

Has a really sexy bum.

Laughter/ applause

Vannen: um?… 

Mokuba: we will never do that again. Now on to our last game, Greatest hit. Fay and Yugi will be the people from the infomercials. They will try to sell a cd. Vannen and Mikia will sing parts from the songs. Now we need something that people want.

Pegasus: Bunnies!!

Quatre: Love!

Mokuba: yes love. Finally a good suggestion. The Cd is called songs for the lover. Go.

Fay grabs Yugi and is whispering something in is ear. Yugi blushes badly and Fay looks forward.

Fay: Hello. This cd has been recorded and rerecorded. And now some of the best songs for lovers are on here. 

Yugi: Yeah.

Fay: this first song is a Nelly classic, entitled ' your not a girl!'

Yugi blushes more and Fay bursts out laughing.      

The music starts.

Vannen: 

I thought I was ganna fuck you tonight. 

Make my stand 

Turn off the lights.

Make you scream out in pleasure. 

Mikia: OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Laughter.

Vannen:

But as I ripped off all your clothes

I discovered something new.

And I was like WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!

Mikia: 

And I was like, I'm bigger than you.

Laughter. 

Vannen:

I have no problem with it. 

But your not a girl. 

Mikia:

I'm bigger than you?

Laughter.

Vannen: 

End this crap and fuck me.

Mikia leaps into his arms. The music stops.

Fay: Well doesn't that make you want to investigate what's underneath my clothes Yugi.

Yugi blushes and audience laughs.

Fay: our next song is a Brittany Spears chart topper entitled 'I think I've fallen in lust with you.'

The music starts.

Mikia:OOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooohhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! I see your face and I tremble. I see your ass and I almost faint. I see your clothes and I want to rip them all off.

Mikia starts to dance. She shakes her hips and chest in a very seductive manner.

Mikia: I've fallen in lust with you. All I want to do is play around in the car. Get jiggy with it at night. 

Mikia takes off her shirt.

Mikia: so I'll take you tonight and maybe tomorrow and I'll send you on your way. Because I've fallen in lust with you. And I'm a slut!

The music ends. Mikia puts her shirt back on.

Yugi: our last song is the word of the day is legs, so spread the word by Dreamstreet.

Fay: Yugi, that really good.

 Randomly Mokuba stands and walks off the stage, running into 'the blob' which had gained Ash, Brock and all of the teletubbies. They catch him and try to take his clothes off. 

Mokuba: Big brother. Help me.

Seto walks on stage and is about to hurt someone when Mikia takes out her staff and steps in front of him.  

Mikia: Let me handle them Seto. I feel like kicking some ass right now. 

Mikia jumps into the blob, grabs Mokuba and drags him out.

Mokuba: Why didn't you save me big brother? 

The blob: Come with us Seto Kiaba.

Seto: that's why.

Weevil: We want a bishonen to fuck.

At that second, Ryou and Amira walk on stage. The blob eyes Ryou and several become hard. Amira, sensing that something is not right, takes out her gun and fires random shot at the blob. She kills the red tellitubie, Pegasus, and Panik. The blob stops. They look over and see Yugi. The advance toward him. Fay takes out a pennant marker and writes her name on his forehead.

Fay: He's mine. You can't have him. 

Mikia takes out a similar pen and writes something on Seto's forehead. When she finishes, everyone except Seto burst into strange fits of laughter.          

Seto:? What did she write?

Fay: Viagra

Seto quickly covers his forehead and retreats to the safety of the backstage. When everyone calms down, the blob is in a huddle.  Few people are arguing, but no one hears the conversation. They suddenly advance on Mikia and Fay. Fay took out her squirt gun and short Weevil and Rex in the head. The boys held each other and shrank to the ground screaming "I'm melting I'm melting!"


End file.
